


Wedding Planning

by intuitivemew



Series: Stories of Us [2]
Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intuitivemew/pseuds/intuitivemew
Relationships: MewGulf - Relationship
Series: Stories of Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Wedding Planning

Gulf sat patiently in his favorite booth by the big bay window in his favorite coffee shop down the street from the photography studio he worked at. He had to run into the studio to pick up a couple files that he had to edit over the weekend. He was looking out of the window, his neck craning further than the collar of his olive green jacket. He stared at the people walking by the window hoping to see a familiar face. Before he could look at the group of people heading past the window his name was called out. He knew it was his usual order. An almond scone with a hazelnut latte with extra foam. He smiled gently and said thank you to the barista before heading back to his booth. Gulf took two small sips of his latte and pulled off two almonds on his scone before returning his attention to the window, still searching for that familiar face. Five minutes passed by and he decided to do something productive while he waited. He pulled out his macbook and started to look through the files of the pictures he had to edit. He ended up having to be the model in the shoot because the man who was originally booked lost his passport and couldn’t make it on time for the photos to be taken.  
Gulf remembered clearly how him being in the photoshoot happened. The agent who booked the original model came onto set looking frantic trying to figure out what he could do to finish the job. He looked at Gulf and his eyes lit up. 

“You.” The agent said as he pointed across the set. Gulf was currently emptying a bag of Lays chips into his mouth when the agent called him out. His eyes widened when he figured out what was going on and before he could protest he was in the make-up and hair chair getting all touched up and ready for the photoshoot.  
Gulf looked at the pictures of himself while sipping his latte. He was really in awe of himself. He didn’t know he could be that handsome. He kept flicking through the picture sets before he heard a familiar voice behind him. 

“Oh ho, I see somebody finally became a model.” The voice said softly, trying not to disturb the other patrons in the coffee shop. Gulf turned around to the tall man in a light blue collared shirt tucked into some black slacks with a bag draped over his shoulder. 

“P’Mew! I was waiting on you.” Gulf said trying to restrain himself from jumping on the man. Mew smiled at the younger boy and sat across from him with his hot tea. 

“Sorry nong, I was caught up in a meeting and they just would not let me go.” Mew said apologetically while touching Gulf’s hand and rubbing circles with his thumb. Gulf sighed but looked at Mew Brightly. 

“It’s okay! At least you got here in time because the wedding planner isn’t here yet. He told me that he was going to be running behind because one of his other clients are getting closer to their wedding date, and they have been running him around with last minute adjustments.” Gulf said filling Mew in on the details as to why their wedding planner was late. 

“Okay good. I was thinking we should have our wedding at a Vineyard. I know it isn’t conventional or at a chapel but I think since we are having a summer wedding we should look at vineyards as well.” Mew said as he looked at his fiance before adjusting his glasses. 

“We can look at vineyards. A vineyard wouldn’t be a bad idea honestly.” Gulf said as he took a sip of his latte. Before he could continue with his thought, a young man came up to their table. 

“Are you two Mew and Gulf?” The man asked them, completely out of breath. 

“Yes we are and who are you?” Gulf asked as he lifted an eyebrow. 

“I’m Mild, your wedding planner. I’m so sorry for being late. May I sit?” He said politely. Mew and Gulf just shook their head and Mild sat beside Gulf in the booth. 

“ Okay so we are just going to jump right into it. You’ve already paid the down payment so we can get started with what you’d like at your wedding. How many guests are we looking at?” Mild asked as he pulled out a notepad that had ‘MewGulf’ written on the front in big bold letters. 

“I think we were heading towards more of a smaller wedding, maybe 120 at max.” Mew said as Gulf nodded in agreement. 

“Okay awesome. What dates do you want to aim for?” Mild asked as he looked at both Mew and Gulf intently. 

“Well, we were striving for the summer of next year. Maybe mid-July.” Gulf said earning a reassuring ‘mhm’ from Mew. Mild just nodded as he jotted down the notes. 

“Great, any locations you are dead set on?” Mild asked as he looked at both men. 

“Just before you got here, I brought up vineyards but that was the only place that we really talked about. I don’t know what other places Gulf was thinking of.” Mew said honestly. 

“I was thinking about a beach venue maybe. Since it would be summer, it would be nice to have a beach wedding. I’m willing to look at both venues and then we can make our decision from there.” Gulf added. Mild nodded in response. 

“Okay so I’ll start by booking us some tours at different venues, and then we can go and see what you guys don’t like and like about each. Then from there we can narrow down venues that are tailored to what you both like. Is there a specific theme?” Mild asked as he thumped his pen against his mouth. 

“We don’t have one yet, we were still thinking about that.” Gulf responded. Mild nodded and smiled a bit. 

“That’s quite alright. We have time to figure out the type of theme you both would want. I also want to go ahead and start thinking of some specific dates so once we find a venue we can book that right away.” Mild said as he wrote some other things down in his notebook. Mew and Gulf nodded, taking in what Mild said about the details, venues, bookings, invitations, dates and everything else that goes into making a wedding possible. Thirty minutes passed and Mild had a plethora of ideas to go off of to start the venue search.

“Thank you so much Mild. You made me feel so much better about this wedding process.” Gulf said as he shook Mild’s hand as they all stood up. 

“It’s true. Last night while I was writing a new jingle, he was so nervous. He kept talking about all the things that we had to do in order to get the wedding together.” Mew said through a chuckle. Gulf smiled at the memory before placing his focus back on Mild. Mild smiled widely and confidently. 

“I’m so glad I could help ease you into this process. I know wedding planning can be scary but trust me, as long as we work together and stay true to the vision it will all turn out well. I have to run but I will definitely call you when I have some dates for venue tours and we can go from there.” Mild said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. They nodded and said their goodbyes. Gulf grabbed his bag and Mew grabbed his before placing Gulf’s hand in his. 

“See I told you wedding planning wasn’t scary.” Mew said as he led him out of the coffee shop and towards his car. 

“Yeah, well that was before I knew Mild and if he was capable enough.” Gulf retorted. Mew chuckled in response. He then opened the passenger door for his fiance before running over to the drivers side. He climbed in and started the car. They both sat there in silence for a minute before Mew broke the silence. 

“So how do you feel about him. Do you think he will be a good wedding planner?” Mew said with a hint of curiosity running through his voice.

“I think so. I have a good feeling about him. He seems genuine and I liked that. I’m just scared about the final product.” Gulf said as he breathed heavily. Mew sensed his nervousness and like clockwork he reached over and grabbed Gulf’s head. 

“My sweet and precious nong,” Mew said as he showered Gulf’s hand in small pecks, “no matter what, the ending results will be us being a married couple. No matter what Gulf, you will be mine. Forever. I promise you that much.” Mew said in the sweetest tone he could muster. Gulf shivered at his words before looking over at him. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you. Maybe I saved a burning country in my past life.” Gulf joked, trying to lift his own spirits. Mew smiled and pecked his hand once more. 

“Let’s go home. I want to see your photos.” Mew said as he changed gears and pulled out of the parking spot. 

Gulf just smiled, feeling his ears getting hot. He knew Mew was going to be super cheesy and maybe even more lovey dovey after knowing Gulf was scared about the wedding planning process. Mew was super supportive and Gulf was in love with that. Gulf gently reached over and rubbed the back of Mew’s neck, running his thumb across his nape. Mew smiled at the familiar and comforting touch. The whole car ride home was Gulf rubbing Mew’s nape and Mew softly grabbing Gulf’s thigh. This was their reassurance. This was their way of telling each other that everything was going to be okay, as long as they face it together.


End file.
